Surprise Of A Lifetime
by CPDRuzekFan
Summary: Pure speculation and a little bit of hope for what I think episode 8 will mean for Kim and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! Chicago PD!" Burgess roared, she maneuvered her way through the parking lot, her focus was on their suspect and only their suspect that she missed the significant pothole, she saw stars as her ankle rolled and she heard a _snap_ _crackle_ and _pop_ before falling to the ground.

She used her arms to break her fall a bit but still hit the ground with a thud, the pain in her right ankle was instantaneous. She could hear footsteps approaching her and she wasn't sure what hurt more, her ankle or her pride.

"Burgess..." Upton screamed, "you good?" She was surprised to see her on the ground as she got closer she could see Kim was holding her ankle, the pain was evident on her face.

"I twisted my ankle" Kim explained. "It was that damn pothole" she pointed to it, "I didn't see it, and now our guy got the jump on us. He took a right out of the lot. If you go now you might be able to catch him"

"I need to radio this in, get someone to come help you." Upton activated her radio she relayed their location and then explained what was happening, "I'm chasing our guy, Burgess is down, she needs help..."

Kim interrupted her, "Could you not? I'm fine. See..." Kim tried to stand up only to have her right ankle give out on her, "..son of a bitch.." she sat down heavily on the ground and pulled her pant leg up as best she could.

"You're _so_ fine, Burgess" Upton glanced at her ankle, "I think Burgess broke her ankle. I'm in pursuit of our guy."

Adam was just a block out when he heard the call go out and he felt his heart in his throat for what felt like an eternity waiting to hear if Kim was okay. It was mere seconds but in those few seconds the world stood still and he was scared shitless.

He rounded the corner and saw Kim sitting with her back to him.

"Kim!" He raced towards her, he gingerly touched her already swollen ankle, "Ouch..." he hissed, "Jesus, Kim." He ran his hand lightly ran over the injured joint. "Are you hurt anywhere else.

"Don't touch it." Kim ordered him. "It's just my ankle."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Adam apologized oblivious to the approaching footsteps. He reached out to touch her cheek, "I hate this darlin', I don't like to see you in pain."

Halstead and Rojas we're approaching their six, Kim quickly pulled away from his touch, "We've got company." Kim explained, "You need to back up. Please!" She appreciated Adam's concern, but she didn't want to raise any eyebrows and she was certain Halstead would notice the shift in her and Adam's relationship.

Kim wasn't ready for whatever was going on between her and Adam to be public knowledge, especially when she wasn't even sure of what was going on.

"You're hurt. Let me help you." Adam offered his hand to her, "I'll help you up."

"Adam. Stop it. I'm serious." Kim was quickly losing patience with him and she was relieved when he finally took a step backwards, and it was just in time as both Halstead and Rojas had arrived.

"Ouch!" Rojas hissed, "What happened?"

"A pothole. Our guy is in the wind..is anyone gonna help Upton?" Kim asked, she never liked being the center of attention.

"A patrol unit found him" Halstead interjected "he's dead, ran out in from of a truck, the truck won." Jay replied nonchalantly, "That looks broken." He pointed to her foot, "you really need to go the doctor."

Kim wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole, before she knew it the entire unit had huddled around her, the only one missing was Upton.

"Our guy is dead, effectively shutting us down for the moment." Voight told them, "We need an ambulance for Burgess. Atwater, call it in."

"No..." Kim waved her hand around, "That's silly, I am perfectly fine. I just need some ice, and get it propped up for a bit and I will be good as new in no time." She just wanted to get home and away from all of them.

Hank furrowed his brow and pointed at the grotesquely swollen joint, "That needs more than a little ice. The ambulance will get you seen faster." He motioned for Atwater to make the call.

Kim groaned, "I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance." She was exasperated with the entire situation.

Adam crouched down in front of her, "I'll drive you."

Kim felt her cheeks burn, "Adam, you don't need to. I will call Nicole."

"That will take too long, let me do it." Adam turned to Voight, based on the way Voight was looking at him, he knew he had put his foot in his mouth. Though judging by the way Kim was cutting her eyes at him, Voight was the least of his problems. He realized it was in his best interest to stop talking.

"I'll call Nicole." Kim reiterated.

Hank looked at both Adam and Kim, he was pretty sure he saw a flash of something in Kim's eyes when she looked at Adam after he offered to drive her to the hospital. He wasn't sure what was up between those two, if anything at all but he made a mental note of it.

"You're up for driving her?" Voight asked Adam. It was definitely the better option, calling an ambulance would result in a shit ton of paperwork on top of the accident report that would need to be filed, less paperwork was always his goal.

"Absolutely" Adam told him, thankfully he was quick on his feet and made a strong case for why he should take Kim, "It just makes sense Boss. My car is barely a block away. Nicole is at least an hour away, that's if traffic is kind to her." He rambled, "it will take me five minutes to run to my car and get back here. Then we can go."

Voight nodded is head in approval and Adam took off in a sprint.

As promised he returned in just a few minutes, he parked parallel to where Kim was sitting. Kevin was ready and waiting for him as soon the car came to a complete stop, he had Kim in his arms, he waited for Adam to open the passenger door and then carefully placed Kim in the seat, he kissed her head, "Feel better, Burgess"

"Thanks Kev." Kim gave his hand a friendly squeeze.

"Call me when you find out what's going on." Kevin hugged Adam.

"We will."

Adam braced himself for the tongue lashing that he knew was coming, he decided to get out in front of it. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I was terrified. I know it was barely a minute or two before Hailey mentioned your ankle but it felt like forever. I was scared to death at the thought of you being hurt." He glanced at her as he drove, "It took me back to that night you were shot..."

Kim felt her anger with him dissipate a bit, not that she was really angry with him. She was just worried that his behavior would tip people off to whatever it was they had going on.

"I'm okay, Adam." She reached out and squeezed his thigh, "Look at me.." she had heard the slightest of wobbles in his voice as he spoke, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Aside from ridiculously swollen ankle, right?" Adam grabbed her hand off his thigh and brought it his lips and kissed it, "I'm glad it's just the ankle. You're not a graceful runner are you?" He teases.

"Nope. I'm not." Kim winced a bit, the adrenaline of the chase was wearing off and her ankle was starting to throb.

They had pulled into Med and found Will outside waiting for them, he had a wheelchair with him and he helped Adam get Kim out of the car and into the chair, "My brother called ahead."

"I get the VIP treatment, I'm sure my bill will reflect that." Kim joked.

"It's an on the job injury, you'll never see the bill." Will wheeled her inside and into an exam room, "A nurse will be in shortly to get your vitals, and I've already put in a call to the Ortho on duty, it shouldn't be too long. Adam is welcome to wait with you."

Adam shook his hand, "Thanks Will."

Kim hobbled over to the bed and with Adam's assistance laid down on it, "It really hurts now." She was struggling to get comfortable.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe a bottle of water? I can ask the nurses for some ice. Something for the pain?" Adam asked her. He was thankful for the privacy the exam room offered and placed a feathery light kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry you're hurting."

"I'm fine. Thanks" Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to breathe through the pain, " I'm glad you're here with me."

"Good to know. I'm not gonna lie I thought you were going to kill me when I offered to drive you here." Adam stroked her cheek, "I mean if looks could kill..."

Kim smiled a little, "I just want us to be careful. We need to find our footing before everyone discovers this.." she waved her hand between them, "I was afraid they'd suspect something."

"I'm not worried." Adam shrugged, "They don't matter to me. You're the one I care about." He explained, "...but you're probably right, it's best we keep it low key."

"There's no probably, I am right." Kim teased.

Adam leaned in for a kiss when they heard the creak of the door as it opened and Adam pulled back.

"Good afternoon." The nurse smiled, "I'm Carol, I'll be your nurse today." She went about taking Kim's vitals and then moved to look at her injured ankle, "Well, that's not how an ankle is supposed to look. You rolled it?"

"I did. I stepped in a pothole. It wasn't my finest or most graceful moment." Kim explained.

"Anything else hurt? Did you hit your head?"

"No and no. Well, unless you count my pride, that took a serious hit." Kim laughed.

"Ah, no worries. We all have our moments. Your blood pressure is slightly elevated but more than likely that's due to the pain of the injury." Carol grabbed the iPad and made a few notations in Kim's chart, "the doctor will be in shortly, he's going to order xrays. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Umm.." Kim looked at Adam who had made a strange gurgling sound at the word _pregnant_, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost, "...I suppose so." They hadn't been careful that night after the flesh eating infection disaster, nor were they careful the next morning. Since then they'd been very careful and Kim hoped that luck would be on her side.

"I'm going to draw blood and run a pregnancy test before we can send you to radiology." Carol felt the mood in the room shift and she worked diligently to get what she needed and get out.

The entire process from blood draw to the test results didn't take long, just over a half hour or so. The doctor had come in the interim and did a quick exam and while he suspected a fracture he wouldn't know for sure until he had the xrays but that was held up by the results of the blood test.

Adam and Kim had sat in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the results to come in, it was an eerie feeling and Kim was scared beyond words.

The doctor returned, "Officer Burgess, I've got your blood test results. Can I speak freely?" He glanced at Adam.

Kim nodded her head, "...mm..yeah..." she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"You're pregnant." He blurted out, "We will take the necessary precautions during the X-ray, we will use a leaded apron and since it's the lower extremity it's safe for the fetus. Radiology has been made aware of your pregnancy and they will take good care of you and the baby. Congratulations. I'll be back once I've looked at the X-ray."

Neither Kim or Adam could process what they had just been told, it knocked them both for a loop.

As soon as they took Kim to radiology, Adam went outside to get some air and he felt himself start to hyperventilate and he hunched over as he struggled to get oxygen in his lungs. He managed to catch his breath a bit and tried to regain some composure before he went back inside.

Kim was shocked into silence, her ankle was the least of her problems. The radiology tech made sure to cover her abdomen and made idle chitchat but Kim never uttered a word, she was seriously struggling.

It wasn't long after that when Kim learned her ankle was fractured, they put a splint on it and provided her with a pair of crutches and a follow up with the orthopedic doctor in a week.

The drive back to the district was a silent one.

Neither one of them knew what to say or what this new development would mean for them...besides the obvious.

_**I am writing this as my take on 'the big episode' I really think Burgess will end up pregnant, but I don't think it necessarily means there will be a Burzek baby...here's my take on it. **_

'_**Back To Normal' is on a hiatus of sorts as I work through this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adam helped Kim maneuver her way up the steps leading into the 21st, the desire to protect Kim was second nature to him. It was always that way, even before they started dating there was always something about her, but that feeling had grown exponentially.

The second the doctor told them Kim was pregnant it ignited something in him, he was scared shitless and he had no idea what this meant going forward but he knew that he would move heaven and earth for Kim and their unborn child. He would give his life if it meant Kim and the baby would be safe.

It was a thought that scared him, not the dying part he'd gladly die so Kim and his child could live but it was the idea that someone who was merely a clump of cells at this point had such power over him.

Adam held the door as she hobbled in, "Careful..."

"I'm being careful." Kim snapped at him, she was a wreck and his sudden hovering wasn't helping the situation. She needed him to calm down and take a step backwards, learning she was pregnant had her reeling and she couldn't deal with him right now.

Adam flinched at her tone and held his hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry."

Kim hung her head briefly. "No, I'm sorry." She looked up at him, "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just..."

"Me too." Adam interjected.

"I need some time, and some space." She spoke in hushed tones, "I need to wrap my head around this..." Kim couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, "it's a lot to think about."

"I know." Adam told her, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Kim shifted her weight on her good foot relieving the pressure the crutches placed on her arms, "I can't do this now. Can you just drop it? Please." She begged him.

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. Sure. Okay." He did his best to hide the fact that she had hurt his feelings, "whatever you want."

"Thank you." Kim spotted Platt at the desk. "I need to talk to Platt."

Adam watched as Kim made her way to the desk.

"Ah, Burgess. Ever the thorn in my side. What'd they say? I'm guessing by the crutches the news is not good." Platt leaned her elbows on the desk, "is it broken?"

Kim chewed on her bottom lip to keep from crying, "I'm done for a bit. It's fractured. I go back in a week, I should have a return to work date then," she slid the paperwork from the hospital across the desk, "here's my doctors note, do you need anything else from me?"

"Nope. This should do it. Just keep us in the loop and make sure to have the doctor fax over any paperwork, including when you're able to return to work and what restrictions you'll have." Platt smiled at her, "I'm sorry you're dealing with this..mostly because it means more work for me but you don't give two shits about that do you?"

Kim ignored the remark, "Do I need to check in with Voight?"

"They're out in the field. You should head home, he will get in touch if he needs you. Let Ruzek take you home." She pointed over Kim's shoulder to Adam who was hanging out by the door.

"Yeah, okay." Kim forced a smile.

"Boss...have you heard from Burgess?" Kevin asked as they walked back to the car, they'd chased down another person of interest and they had been provided with solid intel and things had started to come together for them.

"Just got a text from Platt, Burgess' ankle is fractured. She's benched for the foreseeable future. Ruzek was taking her home then he's supposed to report back to the district."

"Shit..that sucks. Are we gonna roll a man down?" Atwater asked, intelligence seemed to have had a bit of a revolving door as of late and it was taxing to keep plugging along when the faces were constantly changing. He longed for the days of old when partners were set and consistent and you felt confident that the person you were working alongside had your back.

"I think we will see how it goes without Burgess, I'm in no rush to bring someone new in." They had been under intense scrutiny and because of that he was leery of bringing in anyone else, he was quite content to let it be.

"I think that's a wise move." Atwater agreed with him.

Kim made it abundantly clear to Adam that she wanted to be alone, he took it in stride but she knew he wasn't pleased. She did feel bad that she was being a bit of a bitch to him but she had just had her entire world flipped off it axis and she needed to try and deal with it.

She did allow him to help her get settled, he made sure she had plenty to drink, an ice pack, the remote for the television, her iPad, and cell phone. He had grabbed some snacks for her and insisted upon making her a sandwich, all before he left.

Kim appreciated it and she made sure to thank him but he didn't matter right now, she was struggling with being pregnant and how it would change everything.

This was the epitome of an unexpected pregnancy and one that wasn't necessarily wanted. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a mother, because she very much wanted to be a mother it was more so the timing.

When she had envisioned getting pregnant she had pictured herself being happily married, and at a different stage of her career.

Right now being pregnant was not ideal.

How would she still be in intelligence as a pregnant woman? She wasn't sure that was a risk she could take, hell how could she be cop and pregnant? She knew it was possible, women did it all the time, she just didn't know if it was something _she_ could do.

What did this mean for her and Adam? They weren't ready for a serious commitment, they didn't have the best track record together or with relationships in general. Was it fair to bring a child into such a unknown?

Her head began to throb, and before she knew it she was in tears.

Ruzek arrived back at the district just as Atwater and Voight had, "Ruz!" Kevin jogged towards him, "How's Burgess?"

"She's okay." Adam replied, "Aggravated that her ankle is broken but she's alright." He explained, it wasn't exactly a lie but it definitely wasn't the truth either. He was shot and just wanted to finish the day and go home. "What's going on with the case?"

Kevin opened the door and motioned for Adam to go inside and he fell into step behind him, "We found what we were looking for. Halstead and Upton are working that angle, the rest of us are waiting to see how it plays out."

"Great" Adam scoffed, "We sit with out thumbs up our asses." He was filled with anxiety and he had hoped to have an outlet to work through it.

"Boss said we could call it an early night. We are at a standstill until Halstead and Upton get things going on their end." Kevin explained, "I'm gonna hit up Molly's, are you in?"

Adam mulled over it for few moments before responding, "Sure." He had the sudden desire to knock a few back, at the very least it would clear his head for a bit.

At some point Kim had fallen asleep and when she woke she was disoriented, the day had slipped away and the night sky had replaced the bright sun. She felt her ankle throb, and she cursed the fact the she couldn't be given something stronger for the pain. She had been given a pamphlet with information about her ankle injury and her pregnancy. She need to set up appointments with her obgyn and to determine how far along she was and make sure that she and the baby were healthy.

It was surreal to think of a baby growing inside her, she didn't need the doctor to help her determine how far along she was, she knew roughly when she and Adam conceived the baby. It was immediately after the infection disaster, she did the math she was about eight weeks in.

Looking back on it she had been hit with what she assumed was a stomach bug or a touch of food poisoning she had been vomiting and felt exhausted. She had missed her period but that wasn't unusual for her, she was never regular. Her boobs had ached but she never gave it much thought, now she couldn't stop thinking about.

She was going to have a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam swatted at the alarm clock, the shrillness of the tone had his ears ringing and he begrudgingly kicked the covers off and made his way to the shower.

He had the day off, a rarity for him but there was no way in hell he was going to miss this appointment. He had missed the first one and he hated it, he wanted to be involved in all aspects of Kim's pregnancy. He needed to prove to her that he was in it for the long run, he wanted this baby and he wanted to be with Kim.

This was his family and he'd fight tooth and nail for it.

He had to be a bit clever with his PTO request, he told them he needed to deal with some family issues, which wasn't far off the mark.

Kim wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet, she hadn't told her sister yet and asked that Adam refrain from telling his family.

He respected her wishes, though he was desperate to tell his father. He recognized that he was in a much different stage of acceptance than Kim was, where he was excited she was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Adam knew he needed to get a move on it, Kim would have his head if he was late.

Kim was beyond ready for the cast to go, she had been given a bootie to wear over the cast allowing her to put weight on her foot and walk without crutches. She was grateful for that, it almost made up for the disappointment she felt when the doctor told her it would be at least two more weeks before the cast would come off.

She texted Adam once more.

'_What's your ETA'_

She hadn't yet received a reply from the first message and at this point it was doubtful he'd reply to the second message, but she felt better having sent it.

Adam was perpetually late and it had always been a point of contention between them, he definitely moved at his own pace. She was beginning to think he lacked any get up and go, instead he dawdled along.

She wasn't showing yet but she was definitely feeling a bit thicker, her clothes were starting to feel a little snug, including her favorite pair of comfy cozy sweats. She wasn't left with many options when it came to bottoms as whatever she wore needed to fit over her cast.

Needless to say getting dressed was frustrating on numerous fronts, she stood up to push her sweats down her hips a bit in hopes of the feeing a bit more comfortable, just then she heard Adam's Jeep pull in the driveway.

She didn't give him a chance to knock, she grabbed her purse and hobbled her way outside.

Adam hustled over to her, taking the porch steps two at a time, "Hey..careful now."

"I'm not an invalid Adam, I can handle a few measly steps." She swatted at his hand as it went to grip her elbow.

"Humor me." Adam smiled, "You're carrying precious cargo."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You're annoying, you know that right?" She took his outstretched hand despite her verbal outburst, "I imagine you're only going to get worse, huh?"

"It's a safe bet." Adam opened the door for her, "Kim, not only are you pregnant, you're lugging around that monstrosity of a cast. I don't want you to fall and re-injure it."

"I can manage." Kim told him.

They made small talk on the drive over and as they sat in the waiting room, Adam was clearly nervous and his constant movements grated on Kim's nerves, it was going to be a long seven months.

"Settle down, Adam." She whispered as his knee bounced up and down at an alarmingly fast rate, she reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, "I know you're nervous but there is no need to be. It's not an exciting visit, the baby is so tiny at this point."

"I know." Adam took a chance and placed his hand on top of her's, he was overjoyed when she didn't attempt to move her hand, "I'm just anxious, I hated missing your first appointment."

Kim hated that he had to miss it, "You didn't miss much."

"Did you get to hear it's heartbeat? I read online that the doctor will let you listen to it. I think that would be an incredible sound. Hearing our baby's heart." He felt goosebumps spread across his arms, "I've got goosebumps just thinking about it." He held his arm out for her to see.

She loved his enthusiasm, he seemed to have enough for the both of them and she was thrilled he was as excited as he was, she was struggling to get to that point.

"Is it weird?" Adam asked her.

The question was vague, and Kim was unsure of what he was referring to, "Is what weird?"

Adam shrugged and his cheeks blushed a bit, "That I love our baby already? I mean it Kim. I'm so in love with it, that's got to be weird. Right?"

Kim was shocked at how bashful and vulnerable he looked, "No, it's not weird. Not at all."

Once in the exam room Adam's nervous energy intensified and it was an unusual sight, Kim was used to him always being calm and carefree. She had never seen this side of Adam, she knew he felt things deeply and that he often wore his heart on his sleeve, but this was all together different.

Adam sat quietly as the nurse took Kim's vitals and ran through a few questions, Kim seemed to say all the right things and her vitals were good, he felt a wave of relief wash over him and he finally exhaled.

"Good." Adam blurted out as soon as the nurse left the room, "Good, you're doing well."

"Yes, so maybe now you can stop worrying so much." Kim teased him, she had initially been a bit of a bitch to him when they first found out and she was trying to make up for that. Her initial shock had worn off a bit and she wasn't quite so lost, but she was still trying to figure out how she was going to be able to remain on the job as a pregnant woman.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'll always worry about you." Adam replied. "What do you want boy or girl?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have a preference." Kim hadn't given it much thought, she didn't dare tell him that she contemplated an abortion when she first learned she was pregnant but it was a fleeting thought. She couldn't end a life that she had created with Adam, she wanted to be a mom but this was happening sooner than she had planned.

"I keep changing my mind. My nephew is awesome and I would love a son, but thinking about a little girl, she'd have my heart. I think I'd be in deep shit if we had a little girl."

Kim could imagine him with a little girl, he'd be wrapped around her little finger and she couldn't deny the fact that it made her heart flutter at just the thought of it.

"She'd be a daddy's girl." Kim smiled.

"Knock, knock." A voice spoke before the door opened, "Good morning, Kim. This must be dad, yes?" The doctor was an older woman, and in a way she reminded Adam of his grandmother. She wasn't very tall and was rather plump but she had a warm voice and Adam instantly felt at ease in her presence.

"Yes." Kim replied, "This Adam."

"Hi, Adam." She offered her hand to him, "I'm Dr. Lane." She gripped his hand with both of hers, "You must be excited, getting to be a parent is such a special blessing."

"I'm really happy, it's going to be the longest seven months of my life. I'm sorry I missed the last appointment, I had to work." Adam confessed to her, "I hated missing it."

"Oh, honey. No worries at all, some of the appointments are rather boring. Today's won't be we will have a listen to the heart and take a few pictures. We need to make sure all is going as planned." She turned her attention to Kim, "Any concerns or questions?"

"No." Kim told her, "Everything is good."

"Still dealing with the morning sickness?"

"Yes, but the ginger lollipops you recommended are helping." Kim had hoped the morning sickness would taper off soon, she hated feeling sick to her stomach.

"Great, I'm glad they helped. It's kind of hit or miss if they work or not. Don't forget that crackers and a little bit of flat coke will help as well." went about the exam she was pleased by Kim's progress. "So far so good, you're a model patient. Now what do you say, should we get to the good part?"

Adam liked the doctor, she had a calming manner about her and he trusted her with Kim and his unborn child's lives.

"Yes, please." He was downright giddy.

"Let's get to it." She began with listening to the heartbeat, "Your little one has a nice strong heartbeat, it's right where we like it to be." She stopped talking and let the parents to be listen to their child's beating heart

Adam instantly grabbed a hold of Kim's hand and closed the gap between them, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Kim felt her eyes well with tears as she listened to what was the most glorious sound she had ever heard.

"That's our baby?" Adam mumbled, "it's beautiful. Our baby is beautiful." He ignored the few tears that escaped from his eyes, "it's fast though..is that okay?" He listened to the steady beat with his eyes closed, imagining the moment when he'd finally get to hold his baby.

"Perfectly normal." smiled at him, "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yes!" He laughed.

moved on to the ultrasound, she asked Adam to dim the lights and waited for him to him to return to Kim's side.

Kim shivered as the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach, "For heated gel that's awful cold." She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I know. I'm sorry." She apologized, she moved the wand around Kim's stomach pointing out the growing baby's features, "I know it doesn't look very much like a baby..."

"Beautiful...that's my...our beautiful baby." Adam was in awe, "I cant believe that I had a hand in this, that I helped to create such a beautiful little blob.." he went on and on, "...I can't believe this.."

Dr. Lane finished up and printed a few photos and handed them to Adam, "here you go daddy."

"Daddy..." Adam's eyes danced with unbridled pride, "I'm gonna be a fucking daddy..." he noticed the doctor cringe at his word choice, "I'm sorry Doc. I'm just really really happy."

As Kim got dressed and checked out, Adam went to get the car.

As soon as Adam sat in the driver's seat, Kim launched into it, "When we get back to my place we need to talk about what happens next."

"Okay. I'm all in Kim. Every step of the way, I'm here. I love this baby already..." he paused briefly, "...and I love you. I love you beyond words, I always have and I always will. We didn't plan this but I have no regrets."

Kim held her hand up, "Please, stop talking. I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just get back to my place, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Adam couldn't ignore the sudden pit that had formed in his gut.

_**So it begins! I'm hopeful that the show does the storyline justice, I know both Marina and Paddy will do a wonderful job!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kim spent the entire car ride in silence, she was doing all she could to not cry. She was struggling with all the emotions and fears that the pregnancy brought on. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want this _now_.

Seeing Adam so excited had left her feeling guilty as hell, he already adored the baby and here she was almost wishing it away.

Everything changed for her the second she learned she was pregnant, while her ankle injury had bought her some time, sooner rather than later she was going to have to tell Voight and she would be benched until she had the baby.

So much of her identity was centered around intelligence and being a police officer, she didn't know how to be anything else. She didn't work traditional hours and she often worked eighteen hour days, weekends off were a rarity. Who would look after the baby? Day cares weren't open 24/7, she wasn't sure she could even trust them to care for her child. She'd seen the very worst humanity had to offer that she couldn't in good conscience leave her baby in the hands of strangers.

There were so many questions, what custody arrangements would they need to make, how would Adam handle being on his own with an infant?

"Hey..." Adam tapped her knee, when she didn't respond he gave it a nudge, "Kim, you with me?"

She snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"You were a thousand miles away just now. We're here." He pointed to her brownstone, "Are you good?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She told him, she took his offered hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"About?"

"A lot."

Adam waited in the living room as Kim went into her bathroom, he had spent a lot of time on this couch as of late. It felt like the days of old and he was thankful to have Kim back in his life, he knew where he wanted to be, who he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

He knew all of this was happening way too fast, and a bit out of order, but in his gut it felt right.

"You can do this, Kim. Just tell him how you feel" Kim coached herself as she stood in front of the mirror, she needed him to take a breather, she needed him to relent. He was very much _all in _and while she was grateful for it, it was downright frightening. She wasn't ready for what he wanted, she hadn't been sure she wanted this baby just a week ago and while she had decided to keep it she hadn't yet figured out what that meant for them.

She was grateful for his support and desire to be a part of the entire process, she needed him to slow down and take a step back. She knew it was going to go down like a lead balloon and that his feelings would be hurt and she hated it. It was what she needed though, she was in no way ready to jump head first into a relationship with him and it seemed that was what he wanted.

Adam grew nervous with each passing minute and he had to get up and move around, he went into the kitchen and grabbed what he needed to make a couple of sandwiches. He wasn't exactly hungry but he needed to do something, to get his mind from creating a thousand different scenarios for what Kim wanted to discuss.

He wasn't thrilled with himself for having told Kim he loved her, he saw her almost cringe at his declaration and he knew he had said too much.

Kim stood unnoticed in the doorway and watched him as he moved about, he was a really good man and she knew that he would be a wonderful father.

It was just so damn complicated.

Adam spun on his heels and stopped when he spotted Kim, "Hey..." he held up two plates, "I made us a sandwich. I'm kinda hungry, I hope that's okay." He set them both on the table and pulled out a chair for Kim.

"Thank you." She sat down, "this looks delicious."

"Of course it does, I made it." He joked, "it's just a sandwich, not even I can fuck that up." He laughed awkwardly.

Kim picked at her sandwich, her appetite was very hit and miss lately, and right now it was a massive miss, she blamed it on her nerves at the moment. She knew Adam wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Adam, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it." Kim pushed her plate aside, "I want you to know that I appreciate your desire to be involved in every aspect of my pregnancy, I truly do. I know how you feel about the baby."

"Kim..." Adam tried to interrupt her.

"Please. I need to say this." Kim told him, "I need you to give me some space. I can't give you what you want, I know you're ready to jump back into what we used to be. We can't do that and honestly I'm not ready for that and..." she paused, "I don't know if I ever will be."

"Okay." Adam leaned back in his chair, "what does that mean going forward?"

Kim got up from the table and hobbled across the kitchen to put some distance between them, she wasn't enjoying this conversation at all, but they needed to have it. "I think it's best if we just concentrate on the baby and take a step back from each other. I care about you, I feel like we're back to being friends again, we've always been really good as friends. Maybe that's all we are meant to be."

"No. You're wrong." Adam jumped up, "I don't believe that, I know I messed up, I took you for granted. I've made so many shit choices since we broke up. I was heartbroken and I didn't fight for you, I let you walk away. I was an immature ass. I've changed though, I've grown up. I know what I want and it's you and..." he reached out to touch her, placing his hand against her stomach, she had the tiniest little swell to her belly that would go unnoticeable to most people but not him, "...and this beautiful little life we created. Kim, I love you..."

"Stop saying that!" Kim grabbed his hand, "please stop it, it's too much. I can't..."

"Can't what? What can't you do?" Adam asked, "We can do this. I know we can."

"It's not that easy. Everything has changed! I can't be on the job, I don't know how not to be a cop, Adam!"

"You're still a cop, that won't change. You'll be on a desk until the baby is born." Adam told her, "it's not a big deal, it's temporary."

"A child is not temporary!"

"I didn't say it was, Kim. Pregnancy is temporary!" Adam replied, he felt his voice begin to rise, he covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath, he felt them inching dangerously close to an argument, "I'm sorry...I'm just trying to understand what you're saying. You can still he a cop, nothing has changed."

Kim pulled the hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail, it was a weak attempt at maintaining her composure. The pregnancy had her emotions all over the place, "Everything has changed Adam."

"For the better, Kim. We are having a baby!"

"You don't get it because nothing has changed for you." Kim told him as she did her best to storm out of the kitchen, she was teetering on the edge of an emotional breakdown. She knew Adam was following her so she continued, "..everything has changed for me, my life will never be the same!"

"You don't think mine hasn't changed?" Adam asked her, "because I assure you it has!"

"You can't be serious? It's not the same, Adam. It's not even close! Do you know that the second a police officer learns she pregnant she is immediately placed on desk duty? Do you know that it can be anywhere in the department? That I don't get a say as to where I am placed?"

"It's not permanent!" Adam couldn't understand why that was such an issue for her, "once the baby is born and your maternity leave is over you'll be returned to intelligence!"

"That's not a guarantee! They'll need to fill my spot and there's nothing in the handbook that states I will receive my original assignment. I won't lose my job, but I may lose my placement! I busted my ass to be in intelligence, I had to work twice as hard as everyone else to prove I deserved it and now I could lose it! So forgive me for being pissed off!"

"Voight won't do that to you!"

"Jesus Adam!" She lost it, "You don't get it! You just see what you want to see and that's it! Nothing has changed for you! You're not sick half the day, you're not the one dealing with all of the physical changes! My body is changing every day!"

Adam took a deep breath, "Kim, my life has changed as well. The second you told me that you were pregnant, shit changed for me." He didn't get why she didn't see that, "I know I'm not dealing with the physical changes, but that doesn't mean I'm not dealing with change. I'm scared that I won't be the dad our baby deserves. I don't know the first thing about dealing with babies and it's scary as fuck, but I'm ready to learn. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe."

"Right there! What you just said, keeping me safe. I don't need you to keep me safe, Adam. I'm not a delicate flower that needs protecting."

"I know you're not, don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that."

"How can I be a cop once the baby is born? Huh? Do you realize finding a day care that can accommodate the hours I work will be almost impossible? I've already checked, I have yet to find one. Now, imagine me in intelligence. Could you let me work a UC case? Would you be able to keep the baby on your own? You just said you don't know the _first thing_ about babies so how could I leave a baby with you and work a case?"

Adam took offense to her comment, "_Our_ baby, not _a_ baby."

She ignored his remark about it being their baby "Be honest with yourself Adam, would you be able to handle me walking into a dangerous situation?" She already knew the answer, "would you?"

"That's not fair!"

"That's what I thought. Guess what? I don't know if I could do it either!" Kim shouted, "My entire world has been turned upside down, so forgive me if I can't handle anything more! You want more than I can give you!"

"What do you want me to do?" Adam asked her, "I feel like I'm fucked no matter what I do!"

"I just need you to back off! That's all!" Kim retorted.

"Fine!" Adam grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and car keys off the coffee table, "This is me _backing off_!" He stormed out.

Kim flinched at the sound of the front door slamming, she instantly started crying. She didn't expect the conversation to end up being a full blown argument.

Adam was furious by the time he pulled in front of his house, he had run the gamut of emotions and he felt drained. He had been completely blindsided by Kim's outburst, of all the things he had feared he hadn't seen that coming. Sure, he didn't think they'd fall back into how things had started off for them, but he felt like they had made some headway and now he feared it had all been shot to shit.

He had begrudgingly accepted Kevin's invitation to watch the game and grab a few beers at Molly's later that night but now he couldn't wait to knock a few back.

Kim fought with the '_cast condom' _her sister had purchased for her just a few days after her injury and at the time Kim thought it was a ridiculous purchase but now she was thankful she had it. She was desperate for a nice soak in the tub, she wouldn't submerge her foot, but rather prop it up on the side of the tub and the cover gave her some piece of mind and she didn't need to fear getting it wet. The irony of what the cast protector was called wasn't lost on her, if only they had used an actual condom she wouldn't be dealing with any of this.

She needed the bath more than she realized, it helped to relax her. She ran her hand over her stomach and tried to focus on the good things she had to come. Yes the timing was absolutely shit but a baby was a blessing, she always wanted children but she didn't envision it happening this way.

"Oh..little one, you've got to know I want you but I'm just so confused. Adam.." she corrected herself, "..your daddy, he's a good man. I know he loves you already, and he wants you.." the tears started again, and this time she let them flow, "I want you..I promise you that..it's just taking me awhile to get there. Just be patient with me little one..be patient with mommy."

Adam found it difficult to clear his head, both Kevin and Jay were completely enthralled with the hockey game that was playing on the massive televisions sprinkled throughout the bar and he just couldn't get in to it. He kept circling back to Kim and the baby, and what 'backing off' meant to Kim and what she wanted him to do.

Why didn't she understand where he was coming from? Why was it a sin for him to want to protect her? He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't, he felt as if he'd be in the wrong no matter what and it was frustrating as hell.

Kevin had noticed Adam's foul mood shortly after he arrived and he had given him some time to open up but it didn't seem to be happening and Kevin took his shot.

"Ruz, my man." He handed him a bottle of beer, "What has you so glum? Talk to a brother."

Adam accepted the beer, "I'm not _glum_." He replied, he would've loved to fill Kevin in but Kim had made it clear she wasn't ready to tell anyone and he would respect her wishes, "It's just been a long day."

"Nah, it's more than that. I know you bro, and something has you in your head." Kevin told him, he and Adam were thick as thieves and they could read each other pretty well and he knew there was more to it than just a long day.

"It's nothing." Adam insisted.

Kevin knew better but he didn't want to pry, "Listen, I know it's something. I won't push you to talk, I know the last few months have been hard on you and I didn't check in with you when all of that went down. I feel like I let you down so I'm telling you this now. I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever you've got going on, you can unload on me. I don't care what's going on I just want you to be okay."

Adam nodded his head before downing the rest of his beer, "I appreciate it. I'm okay though, I swear. It's just been a long day, that's it." Adam grabbed some money from his wallet, "So long that I'm calling it a night." He handed the money to Kevin. "Next round is on me, I will see you in the morning."

Kim felt refreshed after having a nice long soak and a good cry, she had succumbed to her craving for pretzels and settled down on the couch with and zoned out to a trashy reality show before falling hard and fast asleep.

Adam had tossed and turned unable to fall asleep, he gave up trying to fall asleep. He kicked the covers off and grabbed the book and took it out into the kitchen. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and settled in at the kitchen table.

Flipping through the pages of the book he purchased just a few days ago, he had seen it in the window display of the corner bookstore and he couldn't help himself. He would never be considered an avid reader, unless you counter motorcycle and gun magazines. This book would become his bible for the foreseeable future.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting._

He had a lot to learn, and he was happy to bury his nose in that book it meant it would help him support Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been rocky since their argument, Adam had missed her most recent appointment but she made sure to call him to let him know that things were good. Thankfully she was now over the 'morning sickness' hurdle, the cast on her ankle was off and had been for a few days. She was now in physical therapy to regain the strength in her ankle, she was also clear to return to work, light duty of course.

She was sixteen weeks pregnant and just starting to show, it was slight and she was able to hide it in baggy shirts but that would be over sooner rather than later. Her boobs seemingly ballooned over night and they were extremely tender, so while the threat of puking had passed she was still feeling pretty miserable most days. She was learning that pregnancy had a dozen different ways to leave you feeling uncomfortable.

Kim knew time was running out, she'd have to tell Voight that she was pregnant and it scared her, she had no idea where she would end up.

She had also given Adam the go ahead to tell his family, and she had told her mother and sister. Nicole wasn't thrilled that Adam was the father, granted she didn't dislike him as much as she had in the past, she was just worried about Kim and the baby. Nicole feared that Adam wouldn't stick around and she would be left to pick up the pieces of Kim's broken heart.

Her mother was a definite _Debbie Downer_ but she was accustomed to that and just ignored her mother, nothing she did ever pleased her mother.

Slowly but surely she was warming up to being pregnant, she had loved the baby from the start but it was and still is a bit of a complicated mess.

The tension was palpable between her and Adam, he had stormed off that night and kept his distance for a few days but he was back to dropping in on her whenever he was '_in the area'_ which she knew was a load of horse shit but she played along with his little charade.

It was hard to not appreciate his kindness towards her, he would bring her food, magazines, whatever she could possibly want, he'd bring it.

Kim knew she had been hard on him and did feel bad for it but at the time she was absolutely terrified and he was only adding to her fear.

There was thing she knew beyond a shadow of doubt was that Adam had the power to break her heart, he was the only man who had that ability. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Adam and when their engagement ended she was devastated. In hindsight she knew it was a rash decision on her part, but it stung that he didn't put up much of a fight. Things quickly spiraled out of control and they had both hurt each other.

Slowly they repaired their friendship and had been closer than ever, needless to say the pregnancy had thrown a wrench in things. She had so badly wanted to tell Adam she loved him too, because she did, she never stopped loving him but admitting her love for him would open her up for potential heartbreak.

It wasn't just her heart she was protecting but their unborn baby's heart, and while Adam wouldn't hurt their baby, she couldn't risk a relationship with him and have it not work out.

Kim often thought of her sister's favorite line.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

She knew she needed to talk to Adam about her feelings instead of being standoffish and cold towards him, but she was struggling with how to put her feelings into words and not get swept up in her emotions.

Adam had been careful, he never brought the book to work, he had downloaded a digital copy to his phone and only occasionally glanced at it while at work. If only he had taken those same precautions at home.

Kevin had shown up unexpectedly, he came with pizza and beer in tow.

When Adam went into the kitchen to grab plates, Kevin was left in the living room.

"I'm going to put the game on, that cool with you?" Kevin asked.

"Go ahead!" Adam called out to him.

Kevin checked all the usual places for the remote, only to come up empty so he moved to the coffee table, he pulled open the top drawer and couldn't believe what found.

It was quiet in the living room when Adam returned, "I thought you were putting the game on?" He asked Kevin without looking at him.

"I couldn't find the remote, but I found this." Kevin held the book up, "Why the hell do you have this? Something I should know?"

Adam shrugged, "It's not mine." He hoped to hell Kevin believed him.

"You can't lie to me man. You forget I know your tells. You're rocking on your heels, bro. Who'd you knock up? Are you sure it's yours?" Kevin hit him with question after question.

Adam yanked the book out of Kevin's hand and went down the hall and tossed it in his bedroom, he had completely forgotten that he had been reading it last night.

"It's mine. That's all you need to know. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." Adam was intentionally vague, he would've loved to tell Kevin the truth but he knew Kim wasn't ready and he would respect her wishes.

"Damn, Ruz. You should know better. No glove no love." Kevin grimaced at the mere thought of getting a woman pregnant, he liked kids well enough but he was nowhere ready to be a dad and he didn't think Adam was either. "What're you going to do? Whose your baby mama?"

"I'm going to be their for my kid. I'm going to be the best dad I can be. You don't need to know who the baby mama is." Adam went into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza.

"Do I know her?" Kevin asked as he waited for Adam to step aside. "When is the baby due? No offense man, but I think you should get a paternity test done. You can never be to sure."

"It's not necessary. I'm positive it's mine. There isn't an ounce of doubt in my mind. The baby is due in the spring."

Kevin took a bite of pizza, "Are you happy?" He asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Adam didn't hesitate with his response, "Absolutely"

_**So, forgive me for the delay in getting this out. My excitement for this story has waned a bit but don't worry I will finish it, it just may take me longer than I had anticipated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kim lay in bed staring at the ceiling, the alarm was due to go off at any moment but she didn't dare move. She had a thousand thoughts racing through her head, one was louder than the rest.

Today was the day.

Today she would climb the steps of the 21st, make her way up to intelligence and ask Voight if they could talk in private. She would tell him that she was pregnant, she'd then be moved to a desk.

Her ankle was completely healed, she had completed physical therapy and had healed perfectly, she was good as new.

Kim had fully embraced her pregnancy but having to be placed on desk duty because of it was bittersweet, she knew it was what she needed to do but it stung. There was no telling where she would end up or if her spot in intelligence would be waiting for her once the baby was born.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand, alerting her to a new message. She rolled over and grabbed it, she couldn't help but smile as she read it.

_I know none of this is easy for you, and I know today is hard as hell but I want you to know that I appreciate you and I realize you're sacrificing your dreams for our baby. Our baby is a lucky little shit to have you as a mom._

She chuckled at Adam's wording, they had called the baby a dozen different things but 'little shit' was new.

_Thank you._

It wasn't much of a reply and she felt a bit bad sending such a short message but her nerves were starting to get the best of her. She was startled by the shrill ring of the alarm and quickly turned it off.

She needed a shower, she needed to feel the hot water hitting her back, she needed it to calm her.

Adam hadn't slept well, his stomach in knots. He knew that once Kim spoke to Voight that she'd be sent to a desk and he hated it for her. He was glad it was happening, he couldn't bare the thought of Kim working a case in the field. It was wrought with danger, and while he always hated the idea of Kim in danger, that feeling had risen exponentially. He was overwhelmed by the love he felt for their unborn baby, and the love he held for Kim.

He had always loved her, but his love for her had shifted to something he had never felt before and he was terrified by the power of it. He felt a little guilty that he was glad Kim was going to a desk, he absolutely hated desk duty and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, but it was the best place for Kim. He knew she was dreading it and he felt really bad about that, he had hoped he had articulated his feelings when he sent that message to Kim. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he held back and he felt that the message was a little corny.

Judging her response it probably was, but he didn't care, not really anyway. He was going to be as supportive as possible and that was his attempt at letting her know it.

He hadn't yet told Kim that Kevin had learned of his impending fatherhood and he didn't know if he should warn Kim or just leave it alone. For right know it was best to live it as is, Kevin bought his story and hadn't pressed him for details. He seriously doubted that Kevin mention it to Kim, the less she had to worry about the better.

Kim purposely arrived early, so early that only Voight would be there, she didn't need an audience watching her have a closed door conversation with the boss. Those conversations usually had people talking and they'd often speculate as to what was up. Kim didn't want any part of that, and the questions that would follow once she stepped out of the office,

She set her things on her desk and took a few deep calming breaths before knocking on Voight's closed door.

Hank Voight was a true blue workaholic, he was consistently in before sunrise and left well after sunset, the job was all he had left. Losing Justin had been devastating and when his son died he was left with nothing but the job. Olive and Daniel left town shortly after Justin's funeral and they hadn't yet returned to Chicago, Hank was thankful for the occasional video chat with Daniel not that the kid actually spoke to him. Hank spent most of the call watching Daniel play, he enjoyed those few minutes, he also received a card on his birthday and again at Christmas.

That was the extent of his relationship with his grandson and it was bittersweet, he knew that if Justin were still alive, everything would be different. He couldn't think like that as it would eat him alive, instead he buried himself in his work.

He was startled by the knock on his door, it was rare at this time of the morning and it rarely meant good news.

"Come in" He called out, he closed the lap top and waited to see who his visitor was, "Burgess.." he smiled as he greeted her, "Welcome back. I just got word from the ivory tower that you were good to return to work."

"Thank you." She stammered a bit in her reply, "Can we talk?" Her nervous energy was beginning to get the best of her as she spoke, she started to wring her hands together.

"Of course." He leaned back in his chair, "Things are quiet now, which I guess isn't what you were hoping for, huh?" He noticed the way her voice cracked and dipped, he could tell she was nervous.

Kim pursed her lips and knew it was best to just say it, a bit like ripping a band aid off. You needed to just do it, you couldn't try to ease it off that would just prolong the pain. "I'm pregnant." She practically shouted it at him.

"Ah...okay." Voight was stunned, "Wow. That explains the hand wringing, are you happy?" He didn't think she looked all that happy, "You're aware of the department's policy regarding pregnant officers, yes?"

"I need to be reassigned. Immediately upon learning of the pregnancy. I know I should've told you sooner but..."

"You were out with an injury. It was none of my business at that point."

"Okay." Kim replied.

"Forget about work for a minute Kim" The photo of Justin and Daniel on his desk caught his eye, and he was hit with a flood of memories, "Are you happy?"

Kim sat down in the chair opposite Hank, "I am. It was a surprise and I was in a state of shock but yes I'm happy. I will be honest with you it took some time to get here but yes, I'm happy" She continued and was shocked that she wasn't holding back, "When I first found out I did contemplate..." she just couldn't bring herself to say it outloud, "...well, I couldn't go through with it. I want to be a mom, I would've liked to have been in a different position in my life, but yes, I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you." Hank stood up and came out from behind his desk and pulled her into a hug, "you'll be a phenomenal mother. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kim smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I need to be completely honest with you, but it can't leave this room." She nervously twisted the bracelet on her wrist.

"Absolutely. You should know that." He told her.

"I do, I'm a bit of a mess lately. My emotions are all over the place " she could feel herself beginning to ramble a bit. She had gone back and forth on wether she should tell him that Adam was the father, eventually deciding to tell Voight. It just made sense to tell him, Adam would need time off for her appointments, Hank was a smart man. He'd eventually figure it out, she also wanted to make sure he knew how important It was that Adam made it home every night.

Well, he hadn't seen that one coming, "Ruzek?" He had noticed a change in how they behaved around each other, but he never once thought they were back together.

"Yes.." Kim knew he was shocked. "Adam and I are in a good place, we are prepared to co-parent this baby and I assure you it won't put a strain on our working relationship, that is if I am allowed to return to this unit, and I hope I am. I love this team. This team is my family and I don't want to leave it."

"Whoa...slow down Burgess." Hank held his hands up to her, "You belong here, you bring a lot to the team. You see things the rest of us miss, dare I say you're the brains of this unit and we would be lost without you. Let's just take it one day at a time, yeah?" he told her. "I'd like to talk to Platt, is that okay?" He knew she'd have an idea of where Kim might end up and she could pull some strings if need be.

Kim hesitated briefly, "Yes." She replied, Platt was hard on her, and busted her chops at every turn but Kim knew beyond any doubt that Trudy Platt always had her beer interest at heart and would have her back.

"Alright. Let me figure something out, and I will give you a call. Take the day off." Voight told her, "This is great news Kim. Being a parent is the most amazing thing in the world."

When Kim had woken up that morning she felt as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she felt that heaviness slip away and was able to breathe a little easier.

_**Forgive me for the long ass delay between updates, I'm trying to be better! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

'_Take the day_' had evolved into the weekend, Kim appreciated everything Voight was doing to help her out but she was anxious to get back to work, wherever or whatever that entailed. She had been on the sidelines for far too long and she was over it.

Needless to say when Voight called her last night and told her to show up at his office this morning she was cautiously optimistic, she hoped it meant he had found a way to keep her at the 21st.

Adam had checked in numerous times over the weekend despite her telling him that as soon as she knew something, she'd call him and let him know what was going on. He was relentless and she knew his heart was in the right place but it wasn't helping the situation at all.

Kim had no idea what to expect from the meeting, and knowing that Platt knew of her predicament was unnerving to say the least, and she knew the desk sergeant was going to have a lot to say.

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and managed to eat three spoonfuls before having to vomit. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or her nerves, the morning sickness had tapered off some but it hadn't disappeared all together, her anxiety wasn't helping matters.

Kim decided to go with some ice cold water, she filled up her travel mug and grabbed a banana on the way out the door.

Platt took the chair opposite Voight's desk, "I still can't believe it." She shook her head in disbelief, "Ruzek being careless doesn't surprise me, but Burgess? She's the epitome of responsibility.." she scoffed at her comment, "...clearly I misjudged that one. Don't they realize that situations like this are easy to prevent?"

"Trudy, let it go. What's done is done." Hank didn't want to discuss what led to the baby, he just needed to discuss how they were going to deal with pregnant Burgess.

"You're right, I know. It'd be like closing the barn door once the horse is already out." Trudy leaned back in the chair, "I tell you this, Ruzek? He better man up and do the right thing. I like him, he's good police, he's a good man but if he doesn't show up for Burgess and the baby, he and I will have words."

"Something tells me you don't have to worry about that." Voight replied. He had faith in Ruzek, he knew how much family meant to him, he had proven that when he was willing to take the fall for Antonio. "Ah, she's here." He caught sight of her through the window.

Kim set her purse at her desk before heading to Voight's office, she was surprised to see Platt already in attendance and instantly felt her cheeks redden, "Good morning."

"Well, it's still early," Platt quipped, "Hank has informed me of the bun in your oven." She pointed to Kim's stomach, "Lord help us all if you're cooking a little Adam Ruzek in that oven of yours. I've got to ask, what the hell were you thinking? Have you not heard of a condom?"

"Trudy." Hank called her out, "Stop."

Platt held her hands up, "Sorry. It's hard to wrap my head around it."

"Tell me about it." Kim chuckled nervously.

"We've come up with two options, we finagled a few things and wanted to let you decide the next step. I realize that you'd like to keep the news of your pregnancy on the downlow a bit longer, so we will need to be creative." Voight told her, "We can do one of two things, the first is we can send you to the ivory tower and write it off as a long term training position. You'd be quality control so to speak, you'd spend your days going over case files. Making sure every _T_ was crossed and _I_ dotted before cases went to trial."

Kim winced, "Sounds exhilarating." She feared that she'd end up a paper jockey and it wasn't the least bit appealing. "What's my other option?"

Platt grinned from ear to ear, "I was hoping you'd ask that." She resembled a Cheshire Cat and may have been enjoying this conversation a bit more than she should have, "You'd be mine."

"Okay?" Kim looked like a deer in the headlights, "Suddenly the ivory tower gig looks like a solid choice."

"Surely you don't mean that, Burgess. I mean we are besties for the resties." This was fun, she was definitely enjoying this. Kim's patrol days had caused her more than a few headaches, and she was thrilled at the turn of events.

"We are?" Kim gulped, "That's news to me."

"Rude." Trudy rolled her eyes, "Shall I proceed with your transfer?"

"Wait. Please." Kim held her hand up briefly and then placed it over her stomach, she had been doing that a lot lately, "What will I be doing for you?"

"I'd be training you to be my second in command, you'll help with the patrol rotations and make sure each zone is covered, you'd help with paperwork and the like." Trudy explained,"you'd also be available to intelligence whenever they needed an extra hand, you'd work the case from your desk obviously. You'd be another set of eyes."

"I'm yours." Kim told her, "I want to be here in the 21st. I want to remain with intelligence."

"In order to keep the team from asking questions or wondering why you're not returning to full duty, we will tell the team that you've had some complications with your ankle. We will tell them you re-injured it. A minor setback but it will buy you some time." Hank had it all figured out. "Does that work for you?"

"Kim, you'll have to tell them sooner or later. Secrets like yours tend to out themselves. It won't be long before you really start to show, more than you already are." Platt chimed on

"I know. We will tell them, soon. " Kim replied, "Just not now. I appreciate you both helping me out, I know it doesn't usually work this way."

"You're right it doesn't. You're an exception to the rule. Usually pregnant officers go wherever they can find a spot but you've busted your ass for this unit. You earned your spot here and I will do all I can to keep you here."

Kim's eyes welled up, "Thank you." She reached across to touch Hank's hand and then turned to Trudy and did the same, "both of you."

"Oh, honey don't thank me yet. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into to." Trudy had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "it's going to be so much fun."

Kim smiled, "I can't wait." She felt like she was finally able to breathe.

"Kim," Trudy paused briefly, it wasn't often she addressed her by name, "I'm happy for you, you'll be a wonderful mother. Cherish this baby, its a gift that not everyone receives." There was a hint of sadness in her voice and she hoped neither Kim or Hank caught it.

"Thank you." Kim stood up, "I will cherish it. The timing is off and it wasn't something I wanted or planned, but I'm so thankful for it. I love this baby already. It's a little terrifying. Loving someone you've never met, but my goodness it's amazing."

"I'm excited to meet the little one." Trudy hugged her.

Adam took the steps two at a time, he was hoping to catch Kim alone before the rest of the team arrived. He had no idea if she was still in the building but he was hopeful, as he yanked open the door leading into the district, he spotted Kim.

She stood behind the desk, as he approached her Kim nodded her head, and locked eyes with him before moving her gaze to the stairs leading to intelligence. She made it clear that he needed to go upstairs and that it wasn't up for discussion.

Adam felt a bit deflated but respected her wishes and went upstairs.

Kim felt like shit for blowing him off she had hurt his feelings, it was written all over his face and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Kim was lost in her thoughts when Platt reappeared, "Burgess, you with me?" She had pulled the training manuals from her office, it had been a long time since she had trained someone to work the desk. A lot of what she was doing was just for appearances, Kim would spend most of her time working upstairs but they needed to appease the bigwigs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here sorry." She took one last glance at the stairs before turning to face Platt, "..wow, do you have enough books, Sarg?"

Platt blew on the books causing a plum of dust to fill the air, "Never enough books if you ask me." She set them on the desk, "You'll need to read these. I expect you to know them cover to cover."

Kim took one off the pile and thumbed through it, "So many rules and regulations. You'd think they'd just let us do our jobs."

"Yes, Burgess. That'd be fantastic, no rules at all." She rolled her eyes, "Could you imagine what'd that look like? This city would be a mess."

"Fair enough."

"You can take them home. They're yours for the foreseeable future. Now, you'll need to take the exams at the end of each unit, they're fairly simply. If you read it and take notes you'll pass with flying colors."

"I was a fantastic student in high school, I was in the honor society. I had all AP classes, there isn't a test that I can't ace."

Platt chuckled, "Ha, seems you couldn't 'ace' the pregnancy test." She needled her.

"Well..." Kim paused briefly, "Some would say I aced that test as well." She gave it right back to her new boss. She was beginning to feel as if she had in fact aced that test, she was growing more excited by the day. Now that she knew she'd be staying at the 21st and would occasionally help out upstairs, she was in a really good place and it was one less thing to stress over.

Trudy was pleased with her response, "Nice retort. Now, get to reading. I've got to make a call, I'll be in my office. You're in charge." She shuddered, "Wow that's a scary thought."

Kim took advantage of Platt's absence and sent Adam a text.

'_Sorry I was a bitch when you came in, but I need to give you a heads up. Platt knows about the baby. I'm staying in the 21st, I'm now Platt's protege. Lucky me.'_

Adam's ass had barely hit his chair when his phone vibrated, as he read the text the hurt and disappointment he was feeling dissipated and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

'_Thanks for the warning. Should I be scared? I'm really glad you're staying here, Platt will go easy on you, she's all bark where your concerned.'_

Platt returned from her office and watched as Kim fiddled with her phone, she could see the smile on Kim's face and she had a fair idea of who had put it there. Her next move was to have a conversation with him.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a crazy day and Adam had been out in the field for most of the morning and he was delighted to see Kim sitting at her desk when he and Atwater finally made it back to the bullpen.

Kim was clearly in the zone, her focus was on her computer screen but she would look from the screen to her notebook as she jotted down notes for their current case. Kim was remarkable when it came to going over financial information, she had a knack for connecting the dots. She would've made a fantastic forensic accountant, both of her parents had been accountants, and Nicole had dipped her toes into the family business but answered the call of motherhood instead.

Kim wanted no part of the family business and it took her a bit of time and she bounced around a bit before landing with the police department and she never looked back. She had been terrified as to what her pregnancy would mean for her career, she didn't for a second think Voight and to a lesser extent Platt would bend over backwards to keep her in the 21st.

Yet they had and she'd be forever grateful.

She still had questions about what would happen once the baby was born but for now she concentrated on the here and now, and right now it was smooth sailing.

Voight hadn't mentioned that Kim would still be on light duty, the day got away from them all and it seemed like they'd be handing the case over the feds and their suspects would be facing RICO charges, it was the perfect time to fill them in.

He wasn't pleased about it but there was nothing he could do about it, it sucked that they had done most of the legwork and now it was being pulled from them.

"Alright, I just got off a conference call, we are being pulled from the investigation. It's being handed over to the feds. Burgess, you need to send them all of your notes. The rest of you finish your reports and get them submitted by the end of business today." He never liked turning over an investigation, "Before I forget just to keep everyone in the loop, Burgess will be on the desk a little bit longer."

Kevin spun in his chair to face Kim, "What? I thought you were good to go?"

Kim shrugged, "I twisted it. My doctor is just erring on the side of caution." She went about getting her notes ready to fax over. She didn't feel comfortable lying to Kevin, she needed to talk to Adam. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the charade up, especially with Kevin he was their best friend and she knew he'd be happy for them.

"Damn girl." Kevin rolled his eyes, "You always need to take it to the next level, huh?" He teased her.

"Yep, you know me. Go big or go home." Kim laughed a little bit it was a bit forced and Kevin shot her a funny look, she just ignored him and finished up. The irony wasn't lost on her, she had gone big, when she should've gone home.

Adam had the unfortunate luck of heading towards the evidence room at the exact time Platt headed in that very direction.

Their paths crossed just outside the room.

"Ruzek." Platt greeted him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Sarge." Adam's voice cracked just a bit and he was a little embarrassed when it heard it, but he knew he was about to get a mouthful and he didn't think it was going to be congratulatory.

Platt opened the door the evidence room and asked the attendant to leave, "Let's have a little chat, Ruzek."

Adam looked up and down the hallway, hoping Voight would swoop in and save him from what was about to take place but he wasn't that lucky.

"Adam." Platt spoke again, "Now."

Adam took a deep breath a crossed the threshold into the room, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head down. He wasn't quite sure how this conversation was going to play out, he was well aware of where Platt's loyalties lay but he knew she liked him more than she let on. She had been a tremendous support system for him in the days after Olinsky's death and then again when he had been in jail. That brought him a tiny bit of comfort, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

Platt pointed to the only chair in the room, "Sit down."

Adam did as he was told, "What's up?" It was a fucking stupid question, but he asked it anyway.

"You're funny." Platt leaned against the counter, "You know what's up. I have a few things I need to get off my chest, and I will need you to listen." She stood in complete silence for a minute or two, she was enjoying watching him squirm just a bit.

"I've got to say I'm shocked. I thought you, of all people would be a bit more careful when it comes to procreations. I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but I would've thought you'd have covered your _weapon_." She didn't miss the hint of red that covered Adam's cheeks and it only egged her own, "have you not heard the phrase _no glove no love_?"

Adam couldn't bare to look at her, he trained his eyes on the palms of his hands and let her have at it, there was no sense in responding to her not at this point anyway.

"At least look at me, Adam." Trudy scolded him, "You look like a deer in the headlights."

Adam looked her in the eye, "you're a little intimidating." He wasn't sure he should've copped to that but he did, "I know it was careless, but honestly I have no regrets." It's was the truth and he wasn't going to deny it, he was ecstatic that he was going to be a father. "The timing wasn't great and yes, I would have liked to have been in a committed relationship but I'm happy about this. I'm excited."

"As you should be. I will say this though." She paused and glared at him, "and I will only say it once so you better listen and you better hear me when I say it." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze, "You better show up for Kim and your baby. Do you understand? You will not be a deadbeat dad, you will be the father that baby deserves. You will be there for Kim, every single time she needs you, you will be there. Do you understand?"

"I do." Once Platt released her grip on him he stood up, "I will. You don't have to worry. I will be the father my kid deserves, I will never turn my back on the baby or Kim. I love my baby and I love Kim. I know I disappointed you in the past, I know a lot of people will doubt me once they find out but you've got my word, I will not turn my back on my family. I love them."

"Good." Platt replied, "that's what I wanted to hear."

"Can I go now?" Adam asked her, he understood where she was coming from. She truly had Kim's best interest at heart but he knew it was just the beginning. Once everyone else learned of Kim's pregnancy he'd be subjected to a least a half dozen of conversations just like this one. The only difference is everyone else would feel the need to remind him of all his mistakes and they'd fail to realize that the reason his and Kim's engagement failed wasn't all on him, both he and Kim had played a part in that mess, but they'd behave as if it was all his fault. He had taken it on the chin after their breakup and it had pissed him off. He didn't want to think about that time in his life, and honestly he didn't want to hear anyone else's opinions or be warned about Kim and the baby.

"You're free to go." Platt told him and she waited until Adam was at the door, "Wait."

Adam turned back to face her, "Yes?"

"Most people will doubt your ability to be a good dad...I'm not one of those people. Adam, you're going to be a wonderful father and that baby is lucky to have you and Kim as it's parents. You've been given the most precious gift in the world, enjoy it. Don't ever take it for granted."

Adam was stunned by her words, "Thank you. That really means a lot, I'm glad you have faith in me. I'm going to do my best." He smiled at her, he noticed her eyes looked a little sad, "I won't take it for granted. I never thought I'd have this chance. I always wanted kids but I wanted them with Kim and for so long that seemed impossible."

"Adam nothing is impossible. Nothing at all." Platt replied, "Get your ass upstairs." She added abruptly, the conversation had gotten deeper than she had expected, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Adam replied.

The day ended without much fanfare, they handed over their case and had their debriefing and they took advantage of being case-less and left early. It was rare they ever left the district before sunset and they all intended to take advantage of it.

Kim was unsettled by their cover-story explaining why she wasn't cleared for full duty yet and while she wasn't ready for everyone to know, she wanted Kevin to know.

Kevin was going to be happy for them and she wanted someone to be happy for them, her family were less than thrilled with the news and it sucked. Kim hadn't been all that happy at the start of her pregnancy but she was so happy now and all she wanted was to tell someone and have them be over the moon at the news. Kevin was that guy, she knew he'd be happy, he be surprised but he would be just as happy as she and Adam were.

It was all she could think about, she finally had enough and decided it was time to tell Kevin. She called Adam and he was on board with it, he was going to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner, she'd already called Kevin and invited him over. She didn't give him any details, and she left out the news that Adam would be joining them.

Adam was stoked, when Kevin had found his book he had wanted to tell him the truth but knew it wasn't fair to Kim to tell him, so he told a white lie. He was thrilled that Kevin would finally know the truth.

Kim told him to grab something easy, so he grabbed a lasagna that just needed to be heated up and six pack of his favorite craft beer. He then hit up his favorite smoke shop and grabbed two of the best cigars they had on hand, tonight was going to be a celebration.

Adam used his key to let himself into Kim's house, he used his foot to close the door behind him, "Kim..it's me. Where are you?"

Kim struggled with zipper on her jeans, "I'm in the bedroom." She called out as she realized she needed to change for the third time. She could no longer squeeze into her jeans and the one pair that had been to big for her before pregnancy no longer fit comfortably. She would have to go shopping, and this time it would have to start in the maternity section, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey." Adam leaned on the door frame, "You look cute."

"No, I don't." Kim retorted, she caught his eye in the mirror, she pulled up her top for him to see her abdomen, "I can either button them..." she buttoned them quickly, "or I can zip them, but I can't do both. Plus, I look pregnant" she unbuttoned them so she could zip them up.

Adam chuckled, "I'm not sure if you know this, Kim but you are pregnant." He was glad they had found their footing and their easy banter had returned.

"You're funny, Adam." She rolled her eyes before reaching into the closet and pulling out a pair of leggings, "I'm well aware of the fact that I'm pregnant." She stepped into the closet and changed out of the jeans and into the leggings.

Adam strained his neck in order to get a glimpse of her as she changed, he saw precious little but what he did see was perfect, he loved seeing her body change as she gave life to their baby.

He groaned when he heard the doorbell, "That's Kev. I'll go let him in."

Kevin noticed Adam's truck parked across the street from Kim's house and was perplexed, she hadn't mentioned him.

"Kevin. Come in." Adam smiled as he welcomed him inside, "Kim will be out in a few minutes." He led him into the living room, "dinner will be about an hour, I just put it in the oven, can I get you a beer?"

He eyed him suspiciously, "You seem awfully comfortable in Burgess kitchen." Kevin hopped up on the kitchen counter, "I'll take a beer. I didn't think you'd be here, I mean considering your situation and all."

"It's complicated." Adam replied, he'd been given strict orders to not say anything until Kim was there and then it had to be done the right way, what that meant Adam didn't know but he wasn't going to go against Kim's wishes.

"Isn't everything." Kevin tipped the neck of his beer bottle against Adam's, "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

"Kim's?" Kevin felt his stomach growl in anticipation, she was a fabulous cook and his mouth watered at just the thought of it.

"No, and before you ask I didn't cook it, I bought it." Adam led him into the living room and attempted to make small talk, it was growing increasingly difficult. The news about the baby sat on the tip of his tongue and he was doing all he could to not blurt it out.

"Hey, Kevin!" Kim came around the couch and leaned down to hug his neck, "Adam got you a beer I see."

"He did. I didn't know he'd be here, had I known I might have stayed home." Kevin joked, "this is nice though, it feels like old times. It's good."

Kim and Adam shared a quick look and before Kim knew it she had blurted it out, "I'm pregnant." She moved from her spot on the couch to sit next to Adam.

They watched as the news hit Kevin, " ..." he stood up in a flash, he looked to Adam, "She's your baby mama...right?" He pulled Kim up from the couch and hugged her, "No fucking way!" He spun around with Kim in his arms.

Adam stood up smiling, "Kev, man. Be careful she's liable to puke all over you." He laughed as Kevin stopped on a dime, "Sorry I didn't tell you the truth."

Kim was puzzled by the comment and looked between the two men.

"I have this book. It's about pregnancy, Kev found it and I had to think on my feet." He explained.

"I asked him who he knocked up, he said it was some random chick. I asked if he was sure it was his baby." Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "He said he was, that he trusted this girl. Now it makes sense."

"How long have you known?" Kim asked.

"A little while."

"You're not mad, are you? I swear I didn't want to tell him. I totally forgot about the book, he found it and I had to tell him something."

"I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you were able to keep it a secret, both of you really." Kim explained.

"Trust me I wanted to tell him. I think he was annoyed with me, but I didn't want to go against your wishes." Adam explained himself.

Kim waved her hand, "No, it's okay. I get it. It's fine." She took Kevin's hand in hers, "I hated lying to you, my ankle is fine. I'm sorry I lied, the only ones who know are Voight, Platt, and now you."

"I'm honored."

"Are you happy?" Kim asked pensively.

"Hell yes!" Kevin hugged her once more, "I'm a little shocked, I had no idea you two were together, but yes, I'm happy."

"We're not together." Kim announced, "We are in a good place though and we will coparent this baby"

Adam felt the wind leave his sails a bit but he focused on the positive and there was a lot of that going on.

They had a fantastic night, they had a lot of laughs and it felt really good for the three of them to be so close, for the first time in years they felt like they had been before things fell apart.

Adam was lying in bed when he got Kim's text asking about the book, he was shocked she didn't press him for details when Kevin mentioned it. He fired back a quick text with a photo of the book that sat on his nightstand, the picture showed all of the sticky notes that he had used to jot down some thoughts or questions he had.

Her reply brought a smile to his face.

_That's really sweet Adam._

It wasn't much but it was perfect, and it stuck in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**SPOILER ALERT**

**FROM THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE**

**I didn't like the way Kevin found out about the pregnancy so I had to write my version of it. A always thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

This story is being put on hold for the foreseeable future, without giving away spoilers from the most recent episode, I have been left with no desire to finish this story. My first instinct was to pull it and wash my hands of it but I've decided to just leave it alone for now and possibly go back to it.

At this point I don't see that happening but I don't won't to pull it and then regret it, so I'm leaving it.

I will concentrate on finishing 'Back to Normal' which is an AU story of sorts and has nothing to do with the show's current storyline.

I appreciate each and everyone of you who reads and reviews, even those who read without leaving a review.

I'm so frustrated with the show that I could scream.


End file.
